


The Cult Coverage

by McKayRulez



Series: Markiplier Fics [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cults, Gen, Mark Fischbach Egos, News Media, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Jim and Jim are on the scene with breaking news of the Unus Annus conspiracy.
Series: Markiplier Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/897018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	The Cult Coverage

The egos were gathered around the conference table, a familiar sight at this point. What wasn’t so familiar, was the white suited man standing at the head of the table, directly across from Dark. 

Ego’s were barking questions, one over the other in unison. A choir of voices but none distinguishable. 

“Silence!” Dark snapped. Their form twitched and flickered. 

Everyone immediately fell quiet. The silence only disillusioned by Dark’s faint ringing.

Dark immediately composed themselves, and straightened their tie. After a moment, Dark extended their hands to the rest. “Let’s be civil gentlemen. One at a time.”

Jim raised his hand. 

“Yes, Jim.” 

Jim looked to camera Jim and beckoned him. “This way Jim!” Jim got off his chair in a crouch and slinkled side to side in a conspiratory manner, then rolled over to the white suited one. He brought his mic up. “Is unus annus a cult, and will we be expected to drink the kool aid when the year is up?” Jim shoved the mic at him. 

“One must accept their fate. When the year is over, Unus annus is gone.” 

Jim quickly swerved back to the camera. “You heard that first here, Jim! We all need to get our kool aid ready by the end of the year! Back to you Jim!” The feed cut to weather Jim. 

“As you can see, Jim. Death and doom is on the horizon…” He paused and licked his finger and raised it in the air, then nodded his head. “Weather is dry. Back to you, Jim.” 

“Jim, Jim!” Jim slapped camera Jim’s arm to get a reaction shot of the table egos. 

“Kool Aid?” Wilford frowned. “No one told me about needing kool aid.” He tilted his head and his eyes lightened. “Will it be cherry?” 

Bing looked over at Wilford. “Bro, kool aid in a cult is just a form of suicide, dude.” 

“Oh.. I see!” Wilford smirked and pulled out his gun. “Don’t worry friends. I have all the kool aid we’ll need, right here.”


End file.
